Turnabout Papa
by pearls1990
Summary: How Phoenix copes with his state of affairs after certain circumstances...
1. Chapter 1

I believe this is the second PW fan-fiction I ever wrote. It's not one of my more shining moments; I went through it and fixed any rough spots. But it's not officially Beta-Read. I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors I might have missed!

****Spoilers right off the bat for AJ!****

* * *

><p>Recently stripped of his attorneys badge, Phoenix Wright fell into a dark part of his mind that he never knew existed. He put on a happy face for Trucy, but the mask was wearing thin. When her optimism and sunshine face weren't enough to bring him out of the darkness, Phoenix knew it was time to take steps to help himself. The first person he thought of was Miles, but that was ridiculous, no one had heard from him in weeks. So, he set his sights on Maya. With no where else to turn, Phoenix asked Maya to take in Trucy for a couple weeks while he sorted things out.<p>

"Nick! Trucy and Pearly will get along great." Maya beamed after she had met Phoenix and Trucy at the Main Entrance to Kurain Village.

"Papa, its a little chilly here." Trucy shivered and Maya guided her into the Main Hall where Pearls was playing with a couple of other girls. Maya had a questioning look on her face when she returned to where Phoenix stood.

"Papa? ... Phoenix, is there something you're not telling me?" She crossed her arms and gave him a look that was reminiscent of her older sister, Mia.

Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, long story short, I took her in after the whole Zak Gramarye debacle. She is his daughter, but she has no other next of kin; none that I can find anyway."

Maya shook her head. "Always a sucker for little kids aren't you Nick?" She patted him on the back and gave him a warm smile. "Trucy is adorable and she is welcome here anytime."

Phoenix paused before answering. He had become good at hiding his emotions and fighting back tears. But he knew he wouldn't be able to hide them from Maya for very long. "Thank you Maya." He had already explained his situation, but not to any degree, so Maya didn't know just how much her friend was suffering inside, and Phoenix would keep it that way.

"Nick, do you want to talk about it?" Maya's spirit training must've been working well, she could channel Mia without any effort, at least Phoenix felt Maya's older sisters presence very strongly.

"Uh...um...I have, um, some counseling sessions set up," Phoenix never was a good liar as he shuffled his feet. "Besides you don't want to be burdened with whats inside this head." He tapped his head and attempted a smile. Maya could see the weariness in his eyes. Something else loomed there as well, a dark shadow that Maya knew she alone wouldn't be able to chase.

"So I should be back in a week." Phoenix continued. "Hopefully I can get my wits about me and tie up some loose ends."

"I hope you are right. I hate seeing my friend suffer like this. You of all people do not deserve what happened to you."

"Yes...Yes, well I definitely need this time to think about the future and what I'm going to do with it." Phoenix shifted and shoved his hands into his pockets. He hated feeling so helpless. "Oh...here," He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and hesitantly handed it to Maya. "This... this is... Don't read this until after I leave. Er...its allergy info for Trucy and a thank you from me."

Maya frowned at the piece of paper. Something inside her told her that it wasn't what Phoenix said it was. She slipped it into the pocket inside her kimono.

"Oh, something else you should know about Trucy," Maya thought she saw Phoenix's eyes light up. "She has some sort of special sense about her. She notices every little tic I have and points it out; I can't lie to the little girl, like I would anyway, but even little white lies she catches me on. I'm hoping you can mold her..."

"Well, I will do my best, even though shes not a Fey, any sort of 'special power' she has can be honed here at the village. Plus, she will have room to run around and be a kid!"

"Thank you Maya." Wasn't the reaction Maya was expecting. She pulled him to her and embraced him. She could feel him sobbing softly as she held him for what seemed an eternity.

"Papa! Papa!" Trucy's sunshine voice broke through the embrace. Phoenix gathered himself before turning to Trucy and Pearl. "Pearls says she knows you and thinks that its a good idea that I am staying with you."

"Well, thank you Pearls." Phoenix said as he wrapped his arms around the sweet little girl he had taken in three years ago. Dammit Phoenix, you really are a sucker, he scolded himself. "Pearls, Trucy is going to be staying with you and Maya for a little while. Will you help her with her magic tricks?"

"You have magic?" Pearl gave her signature gasp and watched as Trucy whipped out Mr. Hat. The two girls squealed in delight as Trucy preformed Mr. Hat.

Maya giggled. "Alright girls, its getting late and chilly out here. Pearl, will you show Trucy to the dining hall please."

"Papa, are you going to be okay? You don't look so well." Trucy asked as she hugged Phoenix.

"Thats what I'm going to find out in these next couple weeks. I know you'd be bored while I straightened my life out, so thats why you are here."

"You will come back for me?" Phoenix thought he saw her eyes water up and hugged her again.

"Of course I will..."


	2. Chapter 2

Miles arrives at Kurain Village to find his friend.

***Spoilers for AJ***

* * *

><p>No sooner had Maya sat down to eat, when one of the assistants came and told her she had another visitor. Maya frowned in concentration at what she was going to say to Phoenix as she made her way to the gate in the dimming twilight. It had to be him, coming back to say that he needed help and wanted Maya to help him<p>

When Maya reached the gate she excused her assistant and looked for Phoenix.

"Maya Fey, you have turned into quite the young lady." Maya whipped around and gasped.

"Miles Edgeworth! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have come to say hello and possibly goodbye ... again." He adjusted his black wool coat nervously.

"Don't take this the wrong way Miles, but everyone thought you had left already." Miles nervousness was contagious as Maya looked down and played with the hem of her sleeve.

"Hmmm...yes I imagine so. I had chosen to stay behind the scenes until I heard what Kristoph did to Phoenix Wright." Miles practically spit out the name of Kristoph Gavin. "I have come to look for Wright. He's not answering his phone nor his cell, and it seems that nobody has been at his office the past two days. I was hoping that maybe you would know where he was." Miles eyes were full of something that Maya had never seen, trepidation.

"He was just here an hour ago to drop off Trucy. I'm surprised you didn't run into him on his way to the train station." Maya started to worry. She knew she shouldn't have let him go. She should've been more insistent.

"Was everything okay?" Miles caught the worried expression on Maya's face and it triggered alarms in his head.

"I-I ... he was down. But he was putting on a good front. I could tell he had put on the happy mask for Trucy for quite a while..."

"Wait... who is Trucy?" Miles interrupted her. Maya explained Trucy's situation. "I see. He was always willing to help anyone or anything in need..." His voice faded when he started thinking about Phoenix defending him in court.

"Miles?" He realized the young woman was staring at him.

"We need to help Phoenix. I saw tracks in the snow outside the Main Gate leading towards the direction of the Train Station. I will follow them to make sure he didn't back track in another direction."

"But Miles, its getting dark and its not one of the warmest days of the year. Please let me come with you, I know this area like the back of my..."

"No, I need someone here to answer my call when I find him. I think I have an idea of where he is." Miles handed Maya a cell phone, knowing that it would be safer for Maya not to wait by the pay phone. She hesitated and Miles cut her off again before she could argue. "Please, Maya. I know you feel guilty about letting him go and such, but this will help him, and the longer we take the shorter amount of time I have to find him." Miles took her hand and shoved the phone into it. His hand was icy cold and Maya hissed as she placed the phone in her inner pocket. There was something else in there. She pulled out the paper, and slowly unfolded it. Miles was already walking away as he told her thank you but was stopped by a noise that sounded like weeping. He turned around and saw Maya on her knees in the cold snow, crying into her hands.

"Maya! What's wrong?" He trotted over to her as she held the piece of paper up to him. His hands trembled as he read. Miles picked Maya up by her upper arms and embraced her. "I will get Wright back I promise." In the fading twilight, he spotted Pearl and another little girl, and Maya's assistant approaching them. He handed Maya to them and asked them to take care of her as he looked for Phoenix.

"Nooo...PaPa!"


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the conclusion of this little fan-fic. I was thinking about it, and I don't think Phoenix would commit suicide, although I do think it would cross his mind those first few months.

*There is reference to one of my other fan-fics, 'Turnabout Savior' in here. It isn't necessary to the plot to read that fic to understand this one.*

****Spoilers for 3-5 and 4-4****

* * *

><p>Trucy's last words rang in Miles head as he drove to Hazukara Temple. He shook his head as he navigated the curvy road, thinking about how Phoenix might be in over his head. Given his current situation, would he be able to take care of little Trucy? The suicide note hung over Miles head even more as he pulled up to the main gate. He frowned when he saw the snowmobile sitting comfortably in its home, unmoved. On one hand, he would have time to overtake Phoenix. On the other, Phoenix could be passed out cold between here and Dusky Bridge. He also didn't want to take the beast and scare Phoenix into jumping off the cliff! He sighed as he saw Phoenix's footsteps pass by the snowmobile and disappear into the thick woods beyond the Main Temple. As soon as he decided to walk, the large gate creaked open and a short, round lady walked out, holding an old oil lantern in her hand.<p>

"Oh, Mr. Edgeworth! Its lovely to see you, but what brings you here at this time of the evening? And in the snow?" Miles looked up and realized it had started to snow. He cursed inwardly.

"Ms. Bikini ... it is lovely to see you too, unfortunately this is not a friendly house call. Do you remember Phoenix Wright?"

"Oh yes, Phoenix, what a wonderful man. He is doing well?" Her head was tilted with a look of concern on her face. Miles was starting to get impatient.

"You see, that's why I am here. I believe he's up at Dusky Bridge ..." Miles didn't continue his train of thought and instead gestured at the snowmobile.

"Oh he wouldn't be up there with out the snowmobile! That is quite the hike and it is quite cold out there. Here, come inside with me and..."

"NO...please," Miles interrupted. "You don't understand, and I don't want to upset you with the details, but I need to borrow that snowmobile to look for my ... friend."

"Well, Miles, if you insist, but I still don't think ..." She handed him the keys and he was off before she could finish. He yelled a thank you as he hopped on the machine but realized she was standing right next to him. The lantern swung in her hand, throwing eerie shadows across her face and the ground. He blinked and apologized for yelling, but his impatience was getting the best of him and he wanted nothing more to start the engine and take off, even though he had little experience with a snowmobile. She touched his arm and the hair on his neck rose.

"Be well my child and listen; we cannot change each others destinies, but we can alter them, steer them off course. Phoenix is looking for a lifesaver in a tormented sea of lies and deceit. You can be that lifesaver, if you let go of your own tormented feelings." Miles looked at her incredulously.

"How ... how, did you know?"

"I am wise and I am the Head Nun. Earlier, I saw the torment in Phoenix's eyes when he came back with Mystic Maya and Mystic Pearl so they could finish their 'training'. He had a lot of mental anguish that was blocking his own 'spirituality'. When I heard about what happened to him recently, I had a dream about a glowing spirit rescuing a blue phoenix. When I saw you pull up here I knew what was going on. I wanted to test you to see if you would confess your friendship. I suppose I didn't need to test your friendship since you have come this far. Please, go Miles, find your friend." Miles shook his head and thanked Bikini one more time before starting the engine. "The lights are on the left-hand side" Was the last thing he heard before disappearing into the dark woods.

Miles cut the lights and engine at the top of the hill. It was still snowing and there was an eerie stillness to everything. He panicked when he didn't spot Phoenix right away; the snow had covered any tracks he had left behind. He hesitated, but finally made the decision to walk to the edge of the cliff. Miles wasn't sure what he was going to find as he shone the flashlight he had grabbed from his car before he got out. He breathed a sigh of relief and watched as snowflakes fell through his misty breath. He thought about the last time he was here and shuddered to think of Phoenix falling to his death. Miles put his hands up to his head, hoping to block out the image. He drew a sharp breath when he heard a faint voice. Straining to hear the voice again, Miles walked in the direction of the bridge. He squinted in the last fading light and saw a profile.

"Miles..."

He shared Phoenix's fear of heights, but wanted to be strong for him. He stepped onto the bridge shakily.

"Miles ... don't ... please ... bridge is ..."

Miles didn't listen and made the shaky trek to Phoenix. His appearance startled Miles more than the situation at hand. Phoenix's hair didn't have its usual spikes and it hung limply around his unshaven face. His blue suit was replaced by a gray sweatshirt and old dirty blue jeans. He put a hand out to touch Phoenix's face, but the other brushed it away.

"Miles, don't. I don't need your sympathy right now. I just need to think, I need to be alone."

"No Phoenix. You need your friends, you need ... Trucy." He wanted to say that he needed him, Miles, but stopped.

"I don't need anybody! Least of all YOU telling me what to do! Get out of here Miles before I hurt you too!" Phoenix was practically screaming by the end of his sentence and Miles was taken aback, but just for a moment.

"Goddamn it Phoenix Wright! I told you from the end of Iris's trial that things were going to get worse. I warned you about the Gramarye trial. I knew I had a bad feeling about that case. You need to know when to stop!" Wind had started to pick up and both Miles and Phoenix gripped the rope handle.

"NO! Being a defense attorney was my life Miles. Oh, and I became a defense attorney because of YOU! So all of this is your fault! If we hadn't have been such good friends then I wouldn't have cared what happened to you all those years you disappeared... but you were a good friend, you defended me in that classroom and I couldn't get that out of my head." Phoenix paused and tried to swallow his tears. Miles put his hand on Phoenix's face, thinking he was done with his tirade. Phoenix brushed him away again. "But then you left again. I know I expressed how much you hurt me... it still hurts Miles, it still hurts!" Phoenix's tears came full on and he was pushing on Miles with his index finger, but Miles stood fast. He waited for more verbal abuse, and figured Phoenix was done when his hands went up to his face. Miles embraced Phoenix. He bent his head and talked softly into Phoenix's ear.

"You need to let go of all of this pain or its going to eat you up inside. Trust me I finally had to let go, there was too much that was here to remind me ... of ... everything. To remind me of you. I told you why I had to leave again. That day in the elevator after the earthquake told me that I needed more time to get myself together and face some unfinished business. When Larry called me the day of your accident, my heart sunk. I knew you had gotten in over your head. You put your whole heart into relationships and everything else you do. Don't get me wrong, I would've crossed a burning bridge for you or Maya, but Dahlia's case brought up some painful memories for you, and I knew it would cost you emotionally. You have been through some rough times Phoenix. That is why I haven't left yet. I ... I love you Phoenix Wright and you have three girls that love you just as much. One in particular that needs you, more than anything in the world right now. " Phoenix let his tears flow and held onto Miles like he was the last person on earth. Miles stroked Phoenix's hair and tried to hold back his own tears as he coaxed him off the bridge.

* * *

><p>'I never thought that you'd<br>be the one to hold my Heart  
>But you came around and you<br>knocked me off the ground  
>from the start.<p>

You put your arms around me  
>and I beleive that it's easier<br>for you to let me go...

You put your arms around me  
>and I'm Home.'<p>

_~Arms~ by  
><em>**Christina Perri**_  
><em>


End file.
